Her Problem
by Ledophole
Summary: Bulma has to stop her love from getting married to someone else. But will she be able to do it? Will she gather up enough courage to claim what was once hers? R


Disclaimers: No I do not hold any property rights to Dragonball Z or such. Nor do I own Amanda Perez song "Never".

Warnings: Extreme sadness and mush. A little too much for my taste but that's ironic since I'm the one writing the fic! ^_^"

Well it's been over 2 years since I last wrote an anime fic, I've been kind of busy; which really means I've been very lazy! But I plan to make up for that with this fic, so please review and let me know if I've lost my skills or not; Saa on with the fic.

`_`

"You walked into my life,

When I was down and out

Took away my pain and 

Gave me your smile 

And at the same time

Still loving' someone else

Not knowing exactly the reason 

Why I felt the way I felt 

And then one day I realized

That you were the one for me

I was so blind but now I see . . ."

Bulma put down the box she was carrying and went to the sofa to sit down. Plopping down in the most un-lady like manner, she grimaced as she felt something stick her butt through her back pocket. She reached around and took out the object that had stuck her. She looked evilly at the corner of the hard postcard feeling paper that had stuck her and lost the look of evilness to that of hurt and pain.

'I totally forgot about that back there,' she thought. 'No I didn't forget,' she corrected, 'I purposely tried to not remember what today was.' He was getting married today. He was getting married today to her best friend and not her. He was getting married today to her best friend in the beautiful hall that they had meet and fell in love in. 

'Stupid bastard,' she thought as she once again put herself through the torture of opening the wedding invitation and reading what was inside. Reading the same words she was trying not to remember as she helped her boyfriend move into his new house. 

"_You are invited to the wedding of Goku Son and Chichi Mau!_

Please come and share in their joy at the listed place and time.

Where - Itooshi hall

567 Ai Amor' Lane

Chikyuu, Tokyo 99876

When - Saturday 1, September 2003 at 4:30 p.m

RSVP - Please do these 2 weeks in advance at the # (973) 555-9033. 

Ask for Ox King or Chichi Mau.

Once again join us in this wondrous uniting of two beautiful people together

FOREVER!"

The invitation was beautiful with black dragons outlined around an ivory card. Two burgundy doves graced the cover, holding a black leaf together. Bulma had always known that Goku liked dark colors despite his happy personality, and though supposed to be a wedding invitation, the invite faintly resembled a funeral card.

'Funny' she thought, 'here I am thinking about cards when the man I love is getting married.' she gasped out loud as she always did when she thought about loving him. She realized how fitting it was that she loved him now when at one point he would have given the world for her to love him and now it was to late. 

Vegeta came in with his box to hear the gasp and looked over to see his girlfriend staring at that damn card again. He frowned once again getting the feeling he was battling with a guy from her memory for her love. 

"Would you put that kami-damned card away and think about something else! You've done nothing for the past 2 months but eat, talk, and sleep that fucking card and frankly it's starting to piss me off," Vegeta snapped.

Bulma looked up in surprise to see him and frowned back at him. He didn't understand and probably never would. Goku had done so much for her, treated her unlike any other guy ever had and still she had betrayed him. He had taught her to be proud of how she looked at that her curvaceous body was a good thing that she didn't need to be embarrassed if her ass fit jeans that other girls looked flat in. 

"You don't have to get mad Vegeta, I'm just thinking. I was supposed to be Chi-chi's maid of honor, but I told her that I couldn't because Goku and me had an argument. Can you believe that I told her me and Goku had an argument? She almost locked me away in a mental institute. But she believed when she realized how distant me and Goku had been the past 3 months," Bulma answered trying to explain a little.

Vegeta walked over to where Bulma was sitting as something finally clicked in his head about Bulma and the 'guy from her past', it wasn't Yamacho that still held her love, somehow she and Goku were connected. Bulma told Vegeta she was trying to get over a love when he met her, and while he had met both Goku and Yamacho, it had never clicked to him that Goku might be the hurt love. 

Vegeta wasn't stupid but the way Bulma and Goku acted together he thought they were enemies. The tension that had been in the air whenever they were forced to say something to each other could not have been sliced with his Final Flash. And get this he had only been together with Goku twice in the 2 months that he and Bulma had been going out. Sure him and Goku were friends, but between jobs and life they hadn't had time to really double date with Goku and Chi-chi. Yeah him and Goku talked on the phone but somehow Goku always cut their conversations short.

Bulma knew what Vegeta was thinking; she could see it in his face. She also knew what he had realized when he sat down next to her and did not hold her and try to comfort her for missing the wedding. 

"It's Goku isn't it? He's the invisible guy that I'm still fighting for your love, right?" Bulma opened her mouth to answer but no words came out. "You know you had me fooled, I always thought it was Yamacho. I mean I always thought he was an ass and not worth it but for some reason I always notice how beautiful women always still love assholes and not men that really care for them."

"I didn't even know you and Goku went out. I thought that Yamacho was the only guy you dated before me. The way you flirted then turned to ice with him when he was in the room had me believing it was him. Chi-chi did tell me one time that you, Goku and her had been best friends so I just thought you and Goku had a bad argument."

She had been thinking about doing something, and before she could carry out her action she had to try to get Vegeta to understand. "Goku and I did not argue, we fell in love and that would not have been a problem except we fell in love at different times," Bulma admitted. 

"I wish that I could turn

Back the hands of time

Cause if I would've knew

Your love was like this

Back then I would have made 

You mine, oh yeah

If I had to die a thousand times a day

I would do it for you, 

Just to take the pain 

That I have given you away

Cause I love you 

And I never want to . . ."

"Yamacho had taken me to a company dinner, a rather black tie event. I've always been rebellious against those affairs ever since my dad took me to them as a little girl. They were always so boring and everyone had to wear the same color. When I turned 13 however my mom and I rebelled and wore whatever color we thought looked nice, it caused a stir but we were always the prettiest women there."

"Anyway, when I was dating Yamacho he was moving up in the business world. He was going to be promoted to a CEO manager and given the award by the owner of the company himself. I was told to look nice so I brought what looked nice on me. I love the color black but for those events everyone had that color on so I brought a silver and burgundy dress. It was very pretty and I looked stunning and I say that without conceit."

"I had tricked Yamacho and shown him a black dress but when he picked me up he almost flipped when he saw what I had on. He was torn between whether to compliment me or demand I go change. He didn't have time to do either as we were almost late so we speed to Itooshi hall. I was easily the youngest and nicest looking woman there so when every man turned to stare we weren't surprised though I was embarrassed."

"Everyone tried to flirt with me and I ignored them. We sat at the same table with Goku and some dumb blond named Marron that he had as his date. I didn't know at the time that he was the owner of the company because he looked so young, vibrant and happy. Also he was very easy to talk to, silly and could make you laugh. We hit it off very well and since he was only 25, I thought he was the owner's son. After all he did confess to me that what I wore was something like what he always planned to do, but he said he was too much of a coward to disrupt everything."

"When he was introduced and presented the award to Yamacho, I found out that he was the owner, and I grew angry. I was embarrassed that I had been so open with him and felt that he must have thought I was an idiot. Well when he came back I wouldn't talk to him and when he found out why he laughed. Needless to say we talked and I found out that this man who was only 7 years older than me and a billionaire was very nice and down to earth." 

"We began to double date, him always with a different girl. I called him a womanizer but he would always laugh and tell me he was just looking for that soul mate that would complete him. We teased and flirted but I did it as a friend. He did it as someone who was falling in love. I told him secrets that I had never told Yamacho or anyone else. We grew so close we talked every night and saw each other at least once a week. Chi-chi came along with me one day to meet him and we all became best friends. Yamacho didn't mind that I was spending a lot of time with this man that was his boss, he thought it would improve his status especially if I put in a good word every now and then about him."

"On my 19th birthday Goku took me out to a private dinner on his yacht and we spent the night out there. No we didn't sleep together but I had never been on his yacht alone before. The thought of being alone with him anywhere made me nervous so I drunk a lot more than I normally would have. We made out but for some reason he stopped, and told me that I wasn't in my right mind so we couldn't do this. I was still a virgin and had always promised myself to stay that way until marriage and yet after 19 years I was going to give that up for a guy I had only known 1 year. I was so in love then and I didn't even realize it."

"The next day we acted like it had never happened and were never alone again until his 26th birthday. We had a candlelight dinner in my apartment and he told me he loved me. He wasn't drunk; the bottle of wine I had chilled still had the cork in it. I acted like it didn't happen and told him that he had gotten drunk over the wine that was in the chicken that I had cooked. He smiled and told me I couldn't cook normal quick food but I could make a five-course dinner with chicken spaghetti. We laughed and he kissed me goodnight when he left, but this kiss was different from all his other ones. This kiss was passionate and on the lips and left me breathless. But he wasn't there to see the affect as he had practically ran out the door."

"Nine months later he told me again he loved me while we celebrated our 2nd anniversary of being friends. This time he said it in front of Chi-chi and I got seriously pissed. I felt that he was trying to prove something and my own heart was so confused with developing feeling for him and fleeting feelings for Yamacho. I threw my water in his face and stormed out the restaurant. I made a bigger scene than necessary and yet Goku was the one to call me the next day and try to fix everything. I ignored him for 2 weeks and then he gave up. "

"Chi-chi didn't really know what had happened so when Goku told her we were still friends she believed him. That was six months ago, and after one month of mourning over me he started to date her. Me and Chi-chi still talked but I didn't know they were serious about going out until August when Chi-chi told me they were getting married."

"By then me and Yamacho had broken up when I caught him cheating on me with some chick from the company. In fact we broke up 3 days after Goku once again confessed his love to me . After I finally cleared my head it was too late for me to tell Goku that I loved him. Besides Chi-chi and him were getting married and I had started dating you. So like I said before we didn't argue we just fell in love at the wrong times," Bulma got out through the tears that were starting to come from her eyes. This was the first time she had ever told this story to anyone and she had finally come to realize the scale on which she had been hurt.

Vegeta just looked at Bulma for once no snide or sarcastic comment coming to his mind. What could he say? "Is our relationship going to be like this the whole time?" He finally said.

"What do you mean?" Bulma asked thoroughly confused.

Vegeta pointed to the invitation still in her hand that now had teardrops on it. "You're in love with him still, you can't get over it. You're staring at an invitation that brings you pain so that you can be close to him on his wedding day. I can't take this, I can't love you if I'm loving someone that doesn't love me back," Vegeta said gruffly. "Goku's my friend through some chain of events and both of you are hurting. He still loves you but he's trying to cover up with this charade of a wedding. I wish you two would figure this situation out before I blast some common sense into both of you," Vegeta told her. 

In his own way Vegeta was trying to tell Bulma to go and find Goku before the wedding was finalized. The only problem was that Vegeta was trying to keep his mean face on so as not to seem like a softie. Fortunately Bulma understood and hugged Vegeta while she put her coat on at the same time. 

"Vegeta what time is it?" Bulma asked as she found her keys and tried to shift around all the boxes in the living room. 

"It's 4:16, and that place is an hour from here, especially in Saturday traffic," Vegeta said this as he grabbed his keys and put on his coat too. "I'll drive, I have to see if you and Chi-chi are going to fight."

"That's alright Vegeta," Bulma said as she ran through the door and outside behind him, "I know that you just want to help." Bulma's high spirits fleeted when storm clouds began to crowd the sky. 

"Shit it's going to pour, which is going to make speeding all the more dangerous," Vegeta said with a malicious grin. 

"Vegeta I would at least like to tell the guy I like him before I die. Please don't kill me before we get there. Isn't rain a bad omen, maybe I'm not supposed to do this," Bulma mumbled as she stood outside the car door. Vegeta growled low and threw a ki blast that just missed Bulma's new car parked in front of Vegeta's house. 

"Get the hell in the car Bulma before the next one doesn't miss," Vegeta threatened. Bulma was in the car before Vegeta could get the words out completely.

"And I'll never let you go

No, no, no, I love you so

And I'll get on both my knees

And I'll beg you please

Will you spend the rest

Of your life with me

Cause I'll never play

Want to let you grow, oh

And I'll never play

No, no, no, no, no, no, no . . ."

Goku stood in the mirror attempting to fix his tie. He had trouble normally with putting the horrendous things on but now his tie was in knots especially since his mind was not on putting it on. He was thinking instead about the purple-haired temptress that had snuck into his life and stolen his heart. No problem there right? Except for the little fact that she had never returned his heart back to him.

Goku pulled his tie through a knot roughly and practically choked as it tightened around his throat. He knew he had his reasons for marrying Chi-chi.

1. She was pretty and could cook, unlike some purple haired women he knew.

2. He needed a wife to produce his heir and Chi-chi had the perfect credentials for a wife. 

3. He needed to get on with his life and forget about the purple haired woman who had hurt him.

Happy with his reasons but noticing the main reason for marriage missing Goku frowned. Now he thought about his reasons for getting married that did involve Bulma.

1. He needed to prove to her she wasn't the only vixen alive that he could love.

2. He was in love and trying to find stupid ways to prove that he wasn't. 

Goku stopped his thinking there, he was wrong and he knew it. He would be hurting his other best friend unintentionally by marrying her without love. It would end in divorce and they would become estranged and he would be destroying a wonderful relationship.

"Hey Goku, let's go. We're not getting any younger out here," Krillen said as he popped into Goku's room. He noticed the strained look on Goku's face and at first he thought that Goku was having wedding jitters. Then he saw the 5 knots Goku's tie was in and he immediately dismissed his earlier thoughts.

"Do you need help man? I could get one of the bridesmaids in here to help; I'm not doing it though. That's the last thing I need is someone walking in here while I'm fixing your tie," Krillen joked trying to get a laugh out of his friend. 

He barely got a grimace. "It's not the fucking tie Krillen. It's this whole thing. I don't know man, I'm not sure I want to do this." Slightly taken a back by his usually easygoing friend cursing Krillen thought before he answered.

"When I got married to Eighteen, you know how I was man. I was throwing up 5 minutes before I got out there. But now we have a beautiful daughter and I don't regret a second of it. Besides Eighteen would have kicked my ass if I had embarrassed her like that," Krillen tried again with a small joke.

"You're right, I should do the right thing," Goku said with a determined look on his face and the instant he tried again with his tie he got it right. Krillen was happy that his friend was looking better but inside he felt worried that maybe the right thing did not include this wedding.

"I'm sorry (oh yes I am)

I'm sorry (I'm so sorry baby)"

Bulma did not notice the life threatening turns Vegeta was making, as she was to absorb in her own thinking. Even if she got there in enough time what would she say? Either way she would look like an idiot interrupting a wedding between her friends and Chi-chi would probably hate her forever. After all what right did she have to stop someone else's happiness. She was snapped out of her reverie by the sound of vicious horn beeping. 

"This if why I don't fucking drive in Saturday traffic," Vegeta complained as the sat in the hugest traffic jam of the year. "Get out of the car, I'm flying us," he commanded.

"But Vegeta it's raining out there, I already look terrible, if my hair gets wet and stringy I'll really look like a bum bursting in there," Bulma complained while at the same time getting out of the car. Vegeta smiled as she stood in the rain that started to come down, gathered her in his arms, picked up his car and flew at top speed to Itooshi Hall. 

*_~

"And do you Chi-chi take Goku to be your lawfully wedded husband? In sickness and in health, in poorness and in wealth till death do you part?" Asked the freckled old minister, who shocked everyone by actually seeing what he had written in his bible.

"I do," Chi-chi answered nervously. Somehow she didn't fell convinced that this was the right thing. Where the hell was Bulma when she needed her?

"And do you Goku take Chi-chi to be you lawfully wedded wife? In sickness and in health, in poorness and in wealth till death do you part?" Goku knew he had to do the right thing, but what did the right thing include? Was it harboring a love for someone who wouldn't return you feelings?

"I do-"

"No he doesn't!"

The n't came whispered out of Goku's mouth. Someone had said the words for him. 

'There the slut is,' Chi-chi thought to herself releived,

That yell had come from the back of the hall as the heavy golden-plated wood doors were flung open. Vegeta smiled as Bulma ran down the aisle, he had listened through the door for the right moment, and then pushed her through when she needed to stop it. 

"I'm sorry Chi-chi for this but I have to let everyone know the truth," everyone turned to stare at the drenching, pretty, purple haired woman who had ran through the doors. Bulma stopped walking as she noticed everyone looking, but when her blue eyes locked with Goku's onyx eyes she noticed nothing or no one else.

The walk down the aisle seemed to take forever, while she stared in his eyes. Nothing else mattered so long as he knew the truth, so long as she finally said out loud what she had been holding inside forever. At first everyone thought the purple haired woman was just crazy, but when she dropped to her knees in front of Goku they thought she was insane. 

"Bulma what the hell are you doing?" Chi-chi asked trying to hide the smile on her face. She had to at least pretend to be upset; everyone would think _she_ was crazy if she didn't.

"I'm sorry Chi," Bulma said glancing quickly at her friend. "But I made the mistake of not speaking my mind once and I'm not going to do it again," she informed her.

"Get off the kami-damned floor Bulma," Goku said as he picked her up by her shoulders. He drew her to him and tried to hug her, but she pushed away. "I thought you wanted –" he was confused, why had she pushed away?

"I do but I want you to know why. I love you, I have since we first met, but I'm young and spoiled and was not used to asserting my feelings at the time I met you. It took me 2 ½ years to realize it, but I do. There I've said it out loud, now I feel better. I know you've moved on and I want you and Chi to have a nice life. I just wanted you to know even if I made a fool of myself," Bulma got out trying to control her emotions. 

"Is that all Bulma, don't you want something more? Don't you want to marry me? Isn't that the point of you coming here looking like a drenched puppy?" Goku asked.

"I want to but I don't want to lose both of you," Bulma turned to Chi-chi. "Please treat him right, he deserves you. You won't hurt him like I did."

"Please forgive me Goku," Bulma whispered as she turned to walk down the aisle. Goku was stunned he had already forgiven her, but that wasn't going to bind them together forever.

"Bulma get your arse back here and put the kami-damned veil on," Chi-chi took control as she took off her veil and her engagement ring. She put it on Bulma's hand and she laughed to see it was too big. "You two are supposed to be my best friends and you're acting like eejits. I want you two to get married it seems right somehow. Now Goku stop acting like the big dope you are and propose." 

Both Bulma and Goku smiled at Chi-chi and then turned to each other. "Bulma will you marry me?"

"Only if you forgive me!" Everyone groaned through the tears that had come to their faces. This was so beautiful and as usual Bulma had to say something to screw it up. 

"She is a purple haired bimbo, forget blondes," Chi-chi and Vegeta whispered at the same time. They turned to stare at each other and Chi-chi turned red from his intense gaze. Maybe there were enough Saiyans to go around!

"Of course I forgive you," and this time Bulma said yes. And then they kissed, and neither of them was drunk this time! 

Imagine getting engaged, married, and losing you virginity all in the same day! Not that it mattered about losing her virginity to him, she would have done it anyway, but at least she kept her promise. And despite her drenched clothes, Bulma was still the prettiest and happiest bride people would see for a very long time.

"And I'll never let you go

No, no, no

And I'll get on both my knees

And I'll beg you please 

Will you spend the rest 

Of your life with me

Cause I'll never play

Want to let you grow, oh

And I'll never play, 

No, no, no, no, no, no, no"

It was kinda mushy, not what I'm used to writing but at least it was cute, hehe. If you want definitions they are listed below:

Eejit - Idiot in Irish

Amor' - Love in Spanish

You know the rest of the words are Japanese, so read and review, Ja.


End file.
